Roses
by Useless-Italy
Summary: [Oneshot DxS] Something caught her eye, interrupting her train of thought. It was a single rose, laying on the ground, in the doorway of her theater. She picked it up and smelled it. “You are such a suckup.” She muttered under her breath. RxR!


'**Sup? I felt like doing this short little oneshot cuz I'm so bored. It's storming at my house and my parents won't let me watch TV, meaning, I can't watch my DP videos. :( So, I'm writing a DP fanfic. It's close enough for me. I'm not sure if anyone has done a similar storyline but I'll do it anyways cuz I'm weird like that. XD**

**Disclaimer: Okay, if anyone thinks that I own DP, there is something wrong with you.**

_thoughts are in italics_

**xoxoxoxoxo**

**(Normal POV)**

Seventeen year old Sam Manson walked into her empty mansion after being stood up by her boyfriend. He was supposed to meet her for their date and eventually did but he was extremely late. She put her car keys on the counter, thinking about what happened.

**xoxoxoxoxo**

_**Flashback**_

"_Where is he?" Sam asked herself. She was standing alone outside the movie theater they were supposed to meet at. _

"_I know that he's always late, but this is ridiculous." She looked at her watch. It was 10:15, over an hour past the set time the movie started._

"_I guess that I'll wait a little longer. Maybe we can catch the late night movie. I've been wanting to see it anyways."_

_She waited about thirty more minutes before giving up._

"_Screw it. I'm going home. I'll deal with him later." She started to go to her car but was stopped by the resident halfa._

"_Sam, wait!" He called out._

"_Danny, I've been waiting for almost two hours. I don't care what excuse you use. I'm not going to buy it." She opened her car door but the door was stopped by Danny._

"_I'm sorry but it was a ghost and..." He was cut off by Sam's fingers on his lips._

"_Don't even start. Ghosts are pretty rare now since you've been getting better at fighting them. Plus, you can defeat pretty much any ghost. Except for Vlad and I really don't think that he would come by just to ruin our date. Like I said, I'm not going to buy it." She got in her car and took off to her house._

_Danny looked at his shoulder that was oozing ectoplasm that Sam didn't notice. "But I have proof." He muttered to no one in particular._

**xoxoxoxoxo**

Sam started towards her movie theater in her basement, thinking about her actions.

_Maybe I was a little harsh. I mean, he apologized and he looked sincerely sorry. _

_No, he could've called me on my cellphone and said that he would be late. I'm not accepting his excuse of a ghost attack. There hasn't been a ghost for a couple of months. He's gotten strong enough that most ghosts are afraid of him and wouldn't dream of fighting him._

Something caught her eye, interrupting her train of thought. It was a single rose, laying on the ground, in the doorway of her theater.

She picked it up and smelled it. "You are such a suck-up." She muttered under her breath.

She looked down and saw another one a few feet away from the first one. She looked farther and saw a whole trail of roses.

"I know what you're trying to do and I don't think that some roses are gonna make me forgive you. It's gotta be much more than that."

She followed the trail, picking up every rose in her path. The trail finally ended in front of her bedroom door. She picked up the last rose and opened her door. Her bed was covered in rose petals and it had a small card in the center of her bed.

She set the bunch of roses down on her desk and walked over to her bed with a smile on her face. She picked up the card and it read:

Look outside. There's something special waiting for you.

"That's it? No apology? No nothing?" She said to herself. "This had better be good, Mr. Fenton."

She walked out to her balcony, looking for that special something that the note told her about.

She looked out at the stars and didn't notice a certain someone appear right next to her.

"Sam." Danny whispered into her ear, sending shivers down her spine.

"What do you want, Danny?" She asked without taking her eyes off of the stars.

"I want you to forgive me." He held out a box of her favorite dark chocolates. "And to prove to you that I wasn't lying about that ghost attack. He turned and showed her his left shoulder after she took the chocolates.

"Oh my gosh, Danny. I didn't think that you were telling the truth. I'm so sorry. Come into my room. We need to clean that up." She hurriedly grabbed his hand, dragging him into her room.

"You stay here and I'll go get the first aid kit." She pointed to her bed before she took off to her bathroom to get the kit.

He sat down on her bed and decided to get comfortable. He laid down, breathing in her scent. "I could get used to this," he muttered into her pillow.

He stayed there for a few minutes, basking in her scent before Sam came back.

"Are you having fun?" Sam asked him, a smirk across her face.

"Yup." Danny smiled into her pillows. "It's so comfortable. I could stay like this all day."

"Too bad. You're going to have to move so I can clean up that nasty cut." She sat on the edge of her bed, waiting for him to move.

"One: It's not a cut. It's more of a really deep gash. Two: You're gonna have to make me move because I don't feel like going anywhere."

_Gosh, he is so stubborn._ Sam thought to herself. Then, she made up her mind about what she was going to do.

She walked over to the side of the bed that Danny couldn't see. Then, she jumped on top of him, completely knocking him off guard.

"Jeez, Sam. You scared the crap out of me. Plus, you almost hit my shoulder." Danny whined, his girlfriend still on top of him.

"If you let me clean it, it will heal faster so it won't hurt anymore. Then, we could do this more often." She said the last sentence suggestively.

Danny, being a guy, jumped up so she can clean his shoulder. "Okay," he said fast.

"You are such a guy." Sam said as she started to clean his shoulder with some peroxide.

"Hey -ow- most guys -ow- would take -ow- offense -ow- to that. Ow!" He screamed as she put some peroxide on his shoulder.

"Oh stop it you big baby. I bet it hurt worse getting it than cleaning it off."

"Actually, I didn't really feel it when it happened. Then, after I got Skulker into the thermos, I looked at my shoulder and there it was. It started to hurt when I noticed it." He winced again but stopped screaming.

"Wait. Skulker attacked you? How did he do that to you?" Sam stopped cleaning his shoulder to look into his face.

"He just came out of nowhere when I was flying to the movie theater to meet you. He shot some new gun that he made and it kinda blasted my shoulder. He ran off and he apparently made some new booster rockets and I could barely keep up with him. I never noticed how long it took me to catch him. When I did, I went straight to the theater." he explained.

Sam's look on her face saddened after his story. "I'm sorry that I didn't believe you. It's just that nobody has showed up in a while so I thought that your story sounded a bit far-fetched."

"Eh. It's okay. It's hard for me to stay mad at you." He shrugged and winced, noticing that he moved his hurt shoulder.

"Danny. You need to rest. Why don't you stay at my house for the night? Would your parents mind?"

"Nah. My parents are used to me staying out late. They shouldn't care so I'll be happy to stay the night." Danny smiled and layed back down on Sam's bed.

"I didn't say that you could use my bed, Danny!" Sam exclaimed. When she didn't get a response, she jumped on him for the second time that day.

"Sam. I don't wanna move. I'm sleeping here whether you want me to or not." Danny said into the pillow.

"Fine. I'll just sleep here with you." Sam said with a smile on her face. Without waiting for an answer, she layed down beside her boyfriend and went to sleep.

In his sleep, Danny put his arms around her. He smiled. _I could do this more often._

**xoxoxoxoxo**

**There ya go. Another story. I'm done with oneshots for a while. I think that everyone that reads my stories would be happy if I finished my multi-chaptered stories first. Thanks for reading and please review. Those just put a smile on my face everytime I read one. Thank you!**


End file.
